bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bionicledude
- ata ui 22:03, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Block You're been blocked for one year due to uploading a pornographic image to this website. It doesn't seem like you intended it as vandalism, however, so if you can explain yourself (you can still edit your talk page while blocked), I'd be happy to unblock you. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:12, 4 March 2009 (UTC) sorry it was axadently copyed beause it was some add on the internet.i should have looked at the edit name because it described it.i'm so sorry that this happened.if you check on my user page,there are a bunch of pics that i put up because i was trying to push the pic down so it would'nt show up on the image slide show.i probaly should of told you about it but i didn't know who to tell.--Bionicledude 01:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :It's fine, don't sweat it. =) You've now been unblocked. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Perhaps im overreacting, but maybe we should cut out this part of your talk page? You don't want kids(if there are any who actually edit, other than Mata Nui), to wonder what the...image was. Then again, your talk page, not mine.--[[User:Toa Vorak|'Pred']] alien Dont mess with those hybrids.... 01:44, 4 March 2009 (UTC) re:perhaps sure. I didnt mean Image:Bruna Ferraz em Photo Of nua e uma das Suites da Sex de Floripa ao Final do Ensaio p Capa Área Vip Brasil DSCF3104.jpg(no one under 18 search that up!) i meant the entire conversation about your banning.But good call on deleting it. Since apparently it wasnt. Strange....--[[User:Toa Vorak|'Predator']] ...Dont mess with me unless youre the Terminator or the governer of California...or both 02:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry For The Message On Custom Bionicle Wiki,You Can Delete The Pics --Toa Mata Nui 23:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) bionicle dude I no i haven't been on for a while. Unless im very much mistaken all the confusion u told me about has been reverted. --Ids5621 08:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Wassup??? My com crashed so I won't be online for a while. TerryDavis whoops sorry bout the rahkshi mix up!!! My compter crashed like thatdevilguys!!!!! --Ids5621 14:53, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hello there..... Hello there human.... I am a human specie If you wanna be friends with me please proceed ahead.ROFL! --Shail.bhatt28 18:01, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Past-tense It's because Bionicle is seen as a thing of the past. The current story happened centries ago. That's the best answer I can give. I think there's an article in the rules about it. Ah... Here it is. Hope its better than my explanation. Because that is not an official set image. We try to avoid using movie images in the infobox. Please just don't add them again. Hey - not to bust in the conversation, but I saw the message you sent to Baterra1202. I can look as well, if you'd like. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I do have the graphic novel. The pictures you added on the Baterra page are the correct ones, so don't worry. Sorry for the late reply - but yes. The Baterra picture you uploaded is from the 8th graphic novel. Coincidentally, I flipped right to the page :P [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) This is a terribly late reply - but I'm glad you found it out, anyway. :) [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 02:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC)